JEREMY, SHIN WOO, AND HIM
by kitten smitten
Summary: shin woo and jeremy are in love but they do'nt tell anyone else. and they're both in the closet.
1. Chapter 1

JEREMY'S POV

"HEY CUTIE" SHIN WOO SAYS COMMING UP BEHIND ME.

"SHIN WOO HYUNG! SHH! WHAT IF SOMEON E HEARD YOU"

"THEY'RE ALL GONE. JEREMY IHAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING"

THIS DOESN'T SOUND GOOD. YOU DIDN'T CHEAT ON ME RIGHT?"

"NO. I'D NEVER CHEAT ON YOU"

"OK SO WHAT IS IT?'

"I'M GOING AWAY TO VISIT MY MOM. FOR A FEW DAYS"

"I DON'T SEE THE PROBLEM."

"MY FAMILY KNOWS THAT I'M GAY. AND THEY KNOW MY BEST FRIEND DRAKE"

"I STILL DON'T SEE A PROBLEM"

"DRAKE IS ALSO MY EX-BOYFRIEND. AND THEY DON'T KNOW THAT WE'RE DATING"

"SHIN WOO..." WHY WOULDN'T HE TELL THEM. IS HE GOING TOO LEAVE ME? "ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME"

"NO! JEREMY DON'T THING LKE THAT. I LOVE YOU. I JUST NEED TO TELL YOU THAT IF SOME THIN DOES HAPPEN I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR HIM."

"I LOVE YOU SHIN WOO"

"I LOVE YOU TO"

"JEREMY, SHIN WOO?"

"TAE KYUNG HYUNG? WHY ARE YOU BACK SO EARLY?"

"PHOTO SHOOT'S OVER."

"OH YEAH..."

"SO YOU GUYS ARE GAY"

"BISEXUAL ACTULLY." I SAY TO TAE KYUNG LOOKING AT MY SHOES.

"GAY" SHIN WOO SAYS LOOKING AT TAE KYUNG.

"AND YOU'RE DATING?"

"I WOULDN'T SAY IT'S DATING"

"YOU CAN'T HIDE IT I HEARD YOU SAYING YOU LOVE EACH OTHER"

"YES WE''RE DATING"

"HUNG-NIM?'

"GO MI NAM"

"THERE YOU ARE HUNG-NIM PRESIDENT AHN'S LOOKING FOR YOU"

"I'M COMMING"

"FINE" GO MI NAM SAYS AND TURNING AWAY. TAE KYUNG STARTS TO TURN AROUND WHEN SHIN WOO SAYS..

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL ANYONE RIGHT?"

I CAN SEE TAE KYUNG BLINK BACK TEARS. TAE KYUNG CRYING NO WAY. HE TURNS TO US AND LOOKS DIERECLY AT ME. "NO." HE SAYS THEN WALKING AWAY.

"JEREMY ARE YOU OK" SHINWOO ASK ME.

THAT NIGHT COMMES FLOODING BACK TO ME. IHURT HIM SO MUCH. BUTI THOUGHT I DID THE RIGHT THING HE NEVER LOVED ME.

"JEREMY? JEREMY. JEREMY!"

"HUH?"

"ARE YOU OK"

"YEAH. I JUST HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHNIG"

"WHAT?"

"I-I..." IWANT TO TELL HIM BUT I CAN'T. "YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOESN'T MATTER"

"YOU SURE"

"YEAH"

"OK COME ON"

TAE KYUNG'S POV

HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME. HE KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HIM.

"HYUNG-NIM?"

"YES GO MI NAM"

"DO YOU LOVE JEREMY?"

"WHAT?"

"YOU LOVE JEREMY LIKE I LOVE YOU"

"GO MI NA. YOU'RE CRAZY. I'M NOT GAY"

"MAYBE BISEXUAL'S THE WORD?"

'GO MI NAM WHAT'S YOUR POINT"

THAT YOU LOVE HIM AND YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT HE DOESN'T LOVE GUYS"

"GET OUT"

"HUH?"

"GET OUT!"

FINE!"

NEXT DAY SHIN WOO'S POV

**"HI SHIN WOO"**

**"TAE KYUNG"**

**"CAN I TALLK TO YOU?"**

**"SURE"**

**"SO. WHY ARE YOU DATING JEREMY"**

**"BECAUSE I LIKE HIM"**

**"DO YOU LOVE HIM?'**

**"OF COURSE"**

**"WHAT IF SOMEONEELSE YOU KNOW LOVED HIM?"**

**"TAE KYUNG WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOU-"**

**"I LOVE JEREMY"**

**"YOU WHAT"**

**"I LOVE JEREMY"**

**"TAE KYUNG..."**

**"I'M SORRY SHIN WOO. I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT BEFORE YOU LEFT"**

**"I'M GLAD YOU TOLD ME BUT I THINK IT'LL DO YOU BETTER TO TELL JEREMY"**

**"I CAN'T DO THAT"**

**"IF YOU DON'T I WILL"**

**"SHIN WOO HYUNG!"**

**"HI JEREMY"**

**"WHAT'S WRONG HYUNG"**

**"NOTHING I-I'M JUST GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH"**

**"I'LL MISS YOU TO"**

**"STUPID LOVE" TAE KYUNG MUMBLED.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY HYUNG?"**

**"NOTHING"**

**"KISS GOOD-BYE SHIN WOO HYUNG?" JEREMY SAID USING HIS CUTEST VOICE.**

**I GIVE JEREMY A LONG KISS. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL BE UNTIL I SEE HIM AGAIN SO I TRESURE THIS MOMENT.**

**"I LOVE YOU SHIN WOO"**

**"I LOVE YOU TO"**


	2. Chapter 2

JEREMY'S POV

"TAE KYUNG CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING"

"DEPENDS"

"IT'S REALLY PERSONAL"

"FINE"

"SHIN WOO SAID HE LOVED ME AND I DIDN'T AY IT BACK"

"THEN MAYBE YOU DON'T LOVE HIM"

"BUT I DO. I JUST DON'T WANT HIM TO BE WITH ANOTHER GUY"

"COME ON JEREMY. SHIN WOO ISN'T A CHEATER."

"I KNOW BUT I FEEL GUILTY"

"WHY?"

"THAT MEMORY OF US. I FELT SO GUILTY."

"YOU'RE NOT GUILTY. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER ASKED YOU IF YOU WERE GAY"

"YU'RE MY FRIEND. GOOD FRIEND."

"I LOVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TO HYUNG."

"I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I SHOULD."

"WHAT?"

"JEREMY I DON'T WANT TO JUST BE YOUR FRIEND. I WANT TO BE MORE THAN THAT"

"HYUNG-" TAE KYUNG CUTS ME OFF WHEN HIS LIPS CHAT MINE IN A KISS. WHY DO I NOT PULL AWAY? CAN THIS BE RIGHT? NO! GOD WHY CAN'T I STOP MYSELF.

"TAE KYUNG, JEREMY?"

OHH GOD NO!

"PRESIDENT AHN"

"YOU TWO ARE GAY?"

"BISEXUAL." I SAY ANNOYED.

"ANY WAY WHY ARE YOU BACK?"

"YOU HAVE A PHOTO SHOOT.

"NO ONE TOLD ME THAT"

"TAE KYUNG SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU"

I LOOK AT TAE KYUNG VERY ANGRY.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. YOU WERE MORNING OVER SHIN WOO."

MY EYE'S WIDEN AT SHIN WOO'S NAME. WHAT HAVE I DONE. HE'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME. "I'M SORRY PRESIDENT AHN BUT I CAN'T GO TO THE PHOTO SHOOT"

"WHY NOT?"

"I FEEL SICK"

"FINE TAE KKYUNG YOU STAY WITH HIM."

"OK."

1 HOUR LATER

"TAE KYUNG?"

"YES?"

"WHY?"

"WHAT?"

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME"

"I DON'T KNOW"

"YES YOU DO TELL ME"

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED TO BE MORE THAT JUST FRIENDS"

"I KNOW BUT NOW THEY'RE GOING TO WANT US TO EXPLODE OUR RELATIONSHIP"

"THERE'S NO RELATIONSHIP"

"YOU KNOW THEY'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THAT"

"I DON'T CARE"

"DON'T CARE HOW COULD YOU NO CARE? I HAVE SOMEONE WHO LOVES ME AND I CAN'T EVEN SAY I LOVE HIM BECAUSE OF MY OLD FEELINGS FOR YOU"

"FEELINGS"

"I-I M-EAN I-I"

"WHATEVER."

SHIN WOO'S POV

I MISS JEREMY. I MISS HIS SMILE, FACE, AND KISSES. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH.

"SHIN WOO?"

"DRAKE"

"HOW'S MY FAVORITE GUY"

"I'M GOOD. WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"I ACTRULLY HAVE A BOYFRIEND"

"REALLY WHO?"

"NICK"

"NICK MY BEST FRIEND?"

"YEAH."

"SO HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING?"

"2 MONTHS"

"THAT'S GREAT. BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT NICK WAS GAY"

"NEITHER DID I"

"WELL I'M HAPPY FOR YOU TWO."

"THANKS BUT I DON'T THINK THAT'S GOING TO MAKE HIM COME BACK."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE WEE TOGETHER. AND WE GOT REALLY DRUNK. AND GOT MARRIED?"

'"YEAH."

"YEAH WELL I REALIZED THAT WE NEVER SEPERATED"

"OHH. SO WE'RE STILL MARRIED?"

"YES. BUT ALL WE HAVE TO DO SIGN SOME PAPERS AND THEN WE'RE DONE"

"I GUESS THAT'S WHAT WE SHOULD DO."

"SO HOW ABOUT YOU? LAST THING I HEARD WAS THAT YOU'D BURN ALL THE THINGS I GOT YOU"

'WELL THAT'S TRUE. AND I ALSO HAVE A BOYFRIEND"

"WHO IS IT?"

"JEREMY"

"JEREMY? THE BLOND IN YOUR BAND"

"YEAH"

"HOW LUCKY"

"THANKS?"

NEXT DAY JEREMY'S POV

I HATE TAE KYUNG. WE'RE AT A STUPID PHOTO SHOOT SINE PRESIDENT AHN THINKS WE'R EDATING. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO LIKE ME? WHY CAN'T HE BE STRAIGHT?

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" I SAID THROUGH A SMILE.

"SORRY BUT WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO?"

"TELL THE TRUTH""

"NO ONE WOULD BELIEV THAT"

"WHO CARES"

"STOP TALKING AND SHOW SOME LOVE"

I SMILE AT TAE KYUNG. EVEN IF I HATE HIN=M HE'S STILL MY FRIEND. BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN FORGIVE HIM FOR THIS.

"OK THIS IS GREAT NOW KISS"

"WHAT?!" I SAY"

"KISS"

I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN DO THIS. MAYBE I SHOULD WAIT FOR SHIN WOO TO COME BACK. I MISS HIM LIKE CRAZY. BUT IF I DO THIS DOS IT MEAN THAT HE'LL SEE IT? I KNOW HE'LL BE HURT. THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO. OUR KISS IS SHORT BUT FEELS LIKE FOREVER. WHY DO I FEEL DIFFERENT IT'S JUST A KISS. MAYBE SINCE IT'S NOT WITH SHIN WOO. I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE.

"JEREMY"

"HUH?"

"ARE YOU COMING OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAD THERE"

"YEAH YEAH I'M COMING"

HOUSE

"JEREMY"

"YEAH MI NAM"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE GAY"

"I'M NOT GAY. BISEXUAL"

"WHATEVER BUT WHY TAE KYUNG"

"HUH?"

"YOU'RE DATINGHIM"

"OH YEAH. WELL I REALLY DON'T KNOW"

"JEREMY! PHONE FOR YOU"

"THANKS"

"**HEY SWEETIE"****  
**

**"SHIN WOO?"**

**"WHY ARE YOU SO SUPRISED?"**

**"OH SORRY. W-WHY ARE YOU CALLING?"**

**"WHAT I CAN'T SAY HI TO MY BOYFRIEND"**

**"I MISS YOU"**

**"I MISS YOU TO"**

**"SO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'**

**"WELL I LEARNED THAT DRAKE HAS A BOYFRIEND"**

**"THAT'S GREAT"**

**"SO WHAT ABOUT YOU? IS TAE KYUNG BEING NICE?"**

**"MORE THAN HE SHOULD"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I-I MEAN THAT HE'S 'NICER' THAN USUAL"**

**"ISN'T THAT GOOD THING?"**

**"NO"**

**"SO I GOT TO GO BUT I'LL SEE YOU IN A FEW WEEKS."**

**"BYE"**

**"I LOVE YOU"**

**"BYE SHIN WOO"**

**"BYE"**


	3. Chapter 3 THE OUTING

SHIN WOO'S POV

**THAT'S ONT LIKE JEREMY HE'S USALLY HAPPY WHEN I TALK TO HIM. DID TAE KYUNG DO SOMETHING? MAYBE I SHOULD GO BACK. TAE KYUNG BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING TO HURT MY JEREMY.**

**"SHIN WOO?"**

**"NICK."**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

**"I'M HERE TO SEE MY FAMILY"**

**"HOW LONG ARE YOU STAYING?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW. I THINK I MIGHT HAVE TO GO BACK TOMORROW"**

**"WHY?"**

**"IT'S JUST MY BOYFRIEND IS ACTING STRANGE"**

**"BOYFRIEND? SO ARE YOU OUT?"**

**"NO. NOT YET"**

**"WELL IF YOU THINK THAT YOU SHOULD GO BACK WHY DON'T YOU?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW THERES JUST SOMETHING TELLING ME NOT TO GO"**

**"WELL WHY DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT IT AND BEFORE YOU GO TELL ME FIRST."**

**"I WILL"**

**"SO WHO'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?"**

**"JEREMY"**

**"THE BLOND?"**

**"YEAH"**

**"WOW SHIN WOO . I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU'D DATE SOMEONE WHO ALREADY HAS A BOYFRIEND"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"IM KIDDING"**

**"DON'T DO THAT IT GETS ME WORRIED."**

**"SORRY"**

**JEREMY'S POV**

**I HOPE SHIN WOO DIDN'T THINK I WAS HIDING SOMETHING. HE'D HATE ME FOR DOING THIS. I LOVE HIM I CAN'T LOSE HIM.**

**"JEREMY"**

**WHY DOES HE HAVE TO INTERUPT ME? "WHAT TAE KYUNG?"**

**"PRESIDENT AHN WANTS TO SEE US"**

**"WHY?"**

**"SOMETHING ABOUT US COMMING OUT"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"HE WANTS US TO TELL EVERYONE THAT WE'RE GAY BEFORE THE MAGIZINE COMES OUT"**

**TAE KYUNG I CAN'T DO THAT"**

**"WHY?"**

**"SHIN WOO AND I WERE SUPPOSE TO IT TOGETHER. I CAN'T DO THIS. AND BESIDES WHAT DO YOU THINK'S GONNA HAPPEN WHEN SHIN WOO READS IT. HE'S GOING TO KNOW THAT I BETRYAED HIM"**

**"LOOK JEREMY. SHIN WOO LOVES YOU. AND HE'S NEVER LET YOU GO OUVER SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THIS."**

**I C-CAN'T D-DO T-THIS" I STUTTER OUT. THE TRUTH IS THAT I CAN'T COME OUT I'M TO SCARED. **

**"LOOK JEREMY. YOU CAN DO THIS I NEED YOU TO TRUST ME"**

**SHOULD I TRUST HIM? HE'S THE ONE WHO GOT ME INTO THIS MESS. I THINK IT OVER SOME MORE AND I FINALLY SAY..."I TRUST YOU"**

**TAE KYUNG SLOWLY LEANS OVER AND KISSES MY CHEEK. TO FEEL THE WARMTH OF HIS LIPS ON Y SKIN WARMS MY HEART. "HYUNG TAE KYUNG. CANI ASK YOU SOMETHING?"**

**"IKE WHAT?"**

**"WHY DO YOU LIKE ME AND NOT GO MI NAM?"**

**"FOR ONE I'M GAY AND 2 GO MI NAMS A GRIL"**

**"I'M SERIOUS"**

**"WELL MI NAM IS SPECIAL. AND I DID HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER. BUT THEN I NOTICED HOW CLOSE YOU AND SHIN WOO ARE. AND I FELT SOMETHING THAT I NEVER FELT FOR MI NAM."**

**"JEREMY, TAE KYUNG PRESIDENT ANH'S LOOKING FOR YOU."**

**AHN'S OFFICE**

**"YES PRESIDENY AHN?"**

**"THERE ARE. ANYWAY YOU TWO ARE GOING TO ANNOUCE TO THE PEOPLE OF KOREA THAT YOU TWO ARE GAY TOMORROW"**

**"PRESIDENT AHN CAN WE NOT DO THIS"**

**"JEREMY AREN'T YOU HAPPY ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP?"**

**"ACTULLLY-" TAE KYUNG! GOD WHY DOES HE KEEP KISSING ME. AM I NOT ALOUD TO TALK NOW?**

**"OF COURSE HE'S HAPPY RIGHT JEREMY?"**

**"ACTULLY I'M VERY HAPPY"**

**"GREAT SO TOMORROW AT THREE WILL BE WHEN YOU COME OUT"**


	4. Chapter 4 ENDING

**TAE KYUNG'S POV**

**"WHAT THE HECK TAE KYUNG?" JEREMY YELLS AT ME AFTER OUR MEETING WITH PRESIDENT AHN.**

**"WHAT?"**

**"AM I NOT ALOUD TO TALK NOW?"**

**"WELL IF YOU JUST AGREED. I WOULDN'T HAVE TO KISS YOU"**

**"HYUNG YOU DON'T GET IT. IT'S HARD FOR ME TO DO THIS. I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE."**

**"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SHIN WOO WE ALL KNOW THAT HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU"**

**"HWANG TAE KYUNG!"**

**"IT'S TRUE"**

**"THAT'S IT I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS"**

**"TO BAD YOU'RE ALREADY IN IT"**

**"I DON'T CARE I'M ENDING THIS RIGHT NOW!"**

**WHAT DO I DO? "JEREMY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS?"**

**"WHY SHOULDN'T I?"**

**SHOULD I DO IT? WHAT IF HE HATES ME? WELL I GUESS I CAN LIVE WITH IT. I BRING JEREMY CLOSE TO ME AND I PULL HIM IN FOR A KISS.**

**IT'S GENTLER THAN MOST OF MY KISSES. BUT THIS TIME JEREMY RESPONDS.**

**JEREMY'S POV**

** MY EYES WIDENED AFTER TAE KYUNGS LIPS TOUCHED WASN'T LIKE HIS OTHER KISSES IT WAS SWEET AND GENTEL. "HYUNG TAE KYUNG"**

**HE DOESN'T RESPOND HE JUST LETS GO OF ME AND LOOKS AWAY. **

**"I'M SORRY"**

**"THANK YOU"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"THANK YOU. I GOT TO GO" **

** WHY JEREMY WHY? **

**"WAIT JEREMY"**

**"HYUNG." *PHONE RINGS* "SHIN WOO"**

**"HEY. ARE YOU OK"**

**"ME? YEAH I'M FINE"**

**"HOWS TAE KYUNG TREATING YOU?"**

**"TAE KYUNG?... HE'S BEING GOOD."**

**"I'M NOT TWO." TAE KYUNG WISPERS.**

**"TAE KYUNG'S WITH YOU?"**

**"YEAH HE IS"**

**"CAN I TALK TO HIM?"**

**"SURE. HERRE"**

**"TAE KYUNG"**

**"YES?"**

**"DID YOU TELL HIM?"**

**"YEAH."**

**"HOW'D HE REACT"**

**"GOOD I GUESS"**

**"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"**

**"HE WAS SURPRISED"**

**"WELL IHOPE THAT YOU'RE BEING GOOD."**

**"I AM"**

**"HUNG YOU MEAN ALOT TO ME AND I WANT OU HAPPY."**

**"THANKS."**

**"CAN YOU TELL JEREMY THAT I LOVE HIM?"**

**"SURE"**

**"BYE"**

**"BYE"**

**"SO WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"**

**"NOTHING. HE SAID THAT HE LOVED YOU"'**

**"REALLY"**

**"YEAH"**

**"WELL I GUESS WE SHOULD GO TO SLEEP. I'LL SEE OU IN THE MORNING"**

**"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"**

**"MY ROOM"**

**"STAY"**

**"WHAT?""**

**"WELL WE'RE DATING SHOULDN'T WE MAKE IT BELIEVEABLE?"**

**"I GUESS"**

**"GOODNIGHT"**

**"NIGHT"**

**MORNIG (TAE KYUNG'S POV)**

**I WWATCH JEREMY SLEEPING. HE SEEMS SO PEACEFUL. WHY DO I HAVE TO FEEL THIS WAY? HE'S YOUR BANDMATES BOYFRIEND. "OH JEREMY WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY?" I WISPER TO MYSELF. HE STARTS TO MOVE. AND WAKES UP AND LOOKS AT ME.**

**"HYUNG."**

**"HI"**

**"HYUNG...I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING OPEN MINDED"**

**"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT."**

**"I LOVE YOU HYUNG. JUST NOT IN THE WAY YOU LOVE ME."**

**"I KNOW"**

**"MAYBE SHIN WOO AND I CAN FIND YOU A PERFECT GUY FOR YOU."**

**"COME ON WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE 'OUTING'"**

**"I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THAT"**

**"DO YOU TRUST ME?"**

**"YEAH"**

**"THEN YOU CAN DO THIS"**

**"THANKS HYUNG"**

**CONFRENCE JEREMY'S POV**

**II CAN DO THIS. I CAN DO THIS.**

**"HELLO TODAY A. JEREMY AND TAE KYUNG HAVE SOMETHING THEY'D LIKE TO SHARE WITH YOU."**

**COME ON JEREMY! "H-HI UM... I-I'M BISEXUAL" **

**THE PEOPLE START MURMERING THAT'S WHAT SCARES ME THE MOST.**

**"NOW HYUNG TAE KYUNG WHT ABOUT YOU?"**

**"I'M GAY"**

**"NOOOOOO! NOT TAE KYUNG OPPA!" ONE FAN YELLS OUT.**

**THE REPORTERS STAT YELLING OUT QUESTION BY QUESTION. **

**"ARE YOU GUYS DATING?!" ONE YELLS OUT**

**"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TOGETHER?"**

**"WHEN'S THE WEDDING?"**

**"CALM DOWN THEY WILL NSWER YOUR QUESTIONS IN JUST A MOMENT"**

**THE PEOPLE CALM DOWN AND WE START ANSWERING QUESTIONS. **

**"ARE YOU GUYS DATING?"**

**"YES."**

**"WHEN WILL THERE BE A WEDDING?"**

**"NOT SURE"**

**"TAE KYUNG WHAT ABOUT YOO HEY HI?"**

**"YOO HEY HI AND I ARE OVER."**

**"IS IT BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY?"**

**"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY SEXUAL ORENTATION"**

**SHIN WOO'S POV **

**"NICK I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU"**

**"WHAT'S UP"**

**"WHAT'S WITH YOU AND DRAKE?"**

**"DRAKE? WE ARE KIND OF FIGHTING"**

**"I KNOW BUT WHY ARE YOU MAKING IT A BIG DEAL?"**

**"IT IS. MY BOYFRIENDIS MARRIED. HE DIDN'T TELL ME. I THOUGHT THAT HE LOVED ME. BUT HE STILL LOVES YOU."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"HE WONT STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU. HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU"**

**"NIK-"**

**"YOU KNOW SOMETHING. I USED TO THINK THAT HE AND ME WOULD IN UP TOGETHER. BUT THE THING IS I LOVED YOU WHEN YOU GUYS WERE DATING."**

**"NICKY I LOVED YOU AT ONE POINT TWO BUT YOU KNEW WHY WE COULDN'T BE TOGETHER."**

**"I LOVE YOU NOW TO"**

**"N-NICK"**

**"PLEASE BEFORE YOU THINK ABOUT LEAVING . CAN I HAVE ONE KISS?"**

**HE LOVES ME. NCKS MY BEST FRIEND SHOULD I KISS HIM? WHY IS MY HEART BEATING LIKE THIS. "OK. YOU CAN KISS ME."**

**NICK IS ODDLY VERY CALM WHEN I SAY THAT. HE LEANS OVER TO ME. OUR FACES ARE SO CLOSE BUT BEFORE WE CAN KISS SOMEONE INTURPUTS US.**

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"**

**"H-HI DRAKE."**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"**

**"WELL I WAS ABOUT TO KISS MY LOVE BUT YOU RUNIED IT"**

**"NICK"**

**"SHIN WOO HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD."**

**"I DO IT'S JUST I-I" I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING THAT COULD MAKE THIS BETTER.**

**"I HATE YOU SHIN WOO!"**

**"DRAKE"**

**"DON'T TALK TO ME"**

**JEREM'S POV**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I CAN'T BELIVE THAT I CAME OUT. "HYUNG. ARE OU SURE WE DID THE RIGHT THING?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW"**

**"WHAT HAPPENS NOW?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW"**

**"YOU KNOW HE'S GOING TO HATE ME"**

**"I KNOW."**

**"SO WHY ARRE YOU DOINNG THIS.?"**

**"I TOLD YOU THAT I LOVED YOU."**

**"I KNOW BUT-" *PHONE RINGS*"HELLO?"**

**"HEY."**

**"ARE YOU OK. YOU SOUND SAD."**

**"YEAH I'M FINE JUST UM... WHERE ARE YOU?"**

**"ME? IN MY ROOM"**

**"GREAT. DON'T MOVE"**

**"WHY?"**

**"JUST DON'T"**

**"OK"**

**"YOU SEEM HAPPY. WHY?"**

**"SHIN WOO CALLED.**

**"JEREMY DIN'T YOU THINK THAT WE SHOULD PRACTICE 'IT'"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"OUR KISSING"**

**"UM...I DON'T KNOW. I GUESS WE SHOULD"**

**I LAY DOWN ON MY BED AS TAE KYUNG IS OVER ME. LEQNINGDOWN TO KISS ME. AS SOON AS OUR LIPS TOUCH I NEVER WANT TO PART. IT FEELS GOOD BUT EVEN THOUGH IT'S WRONG I LIKE IT. BUT I HEAR THE SOUND OF THE DOOR OPEANING. BUT WHO WOULD COME TO SEE ME.**

**"WOW" THE VOICE SAYS. AND THEN I KNOW THAT ITS SHIN WOO HYUNG. TAE KYUNG AND I SPLIT APART. SHIN WOO STARES AT US. I BREAK EYE CONTACT WITH HIM. I'M TOO ASHAMED. **

**"SHIN WOO."**

**HE WALKS OUT OF THE ROOM. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I MESSED UP. "SHIN WOO WAIT!" I YELL RUNNIG AFTER HIM. I FIND HIM IN HIS ROOM. "SHIN WOO"**

**'GO AWAY"**

**"HYUNG I-I'M SO SORRY."**

**"WHY? "**

**"I DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN BUT TAE J=KYUNG STARTED IT."**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT;?"**

**"I'M DATING TAE KYUNG... OR SUPPPOSELY"**

**"I LOVE YOU JEREMY. BUT WHY ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS?"**

**"IT'S IN TO DEEP TO END IT"**

**"YOU CAME OUT TO THE WORLD. AND YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE WHO YOU NEVER LOVED"**

**"THAT'S NOT TRUE"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I LOVED TAE KYUNG. DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN GO MI NAM GOT DRUNK ND I HAD CARRIED TAE KYUNG OUT?"**

**'YEAH"**

**"WELL HE KINDA WOKE UP AND WE KISSED."**

**"WE WERE TOGETHER AT THAT TIME TO. YOUCHEATED ON ME THEN TO?"**

**"SHIN WOO. I AM SORRY THAT I CHEATED BUT AFTER ALL I ONLY LOVE YOU. NO ONE CAN TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU"**

**"YEAH WELL I'M NOT SURE HOW I FEEL BOUT YOU AND TAE JKYUNG."**

**"WHAT AREYOU SAYING?"**

**"I'M SAYING THAT WE'RE DONE"**


	5. Chapter 5 WE'RE IN TROUBLE PART 1

**JEREMY'S POV**

**IT'S BEEN 4 WEEKS SINCE SHIN WOO BROKE UP WITH ME. I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL. SHIN WOO ADVOIDES ME. HE TOLD ME THAT HE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE ME. I HURT HIM. I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID SOMETHING SO STUPID. THE THING IS TAE KYUNG DOESN'T KNOW THAT WE BROKE UP.**

**"JEREMY"**

**"YEAH TAE KYUNG?"**

**"ARE YOU OK?"**

**"YEAH I'M FINE."**

**"JEREMY. I HEARD YOU CRYING LAST NIGHT. DID SOMETHING HAPPEN WITHYOU AND SHIN WOO?"**

**"UM...S-SHIN WOO AND I BROKE UP"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I HURT HIM SO MUCH"**

**"JEREMY IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. IT'S MINE. II SHOULDN'T HAVE BRUNG YOU IN TO THIS MESS."**

**"HWANG TAE KYUNG. YOU'VE BEEN SO GOOD TO ME. AND YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVED ME. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO LOVE YOU BACK."**

**"I DON'T BLAME YOU. I'M NOT THE EASIEST PERSON TO LOVE."**

**"HWANG TAE KYUNG"**

**"YEAH?"**

**"THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS BEING THERE FOR ME."**

**"YOU'RE WELCOME"**

**SHIN WOO'S POV**

**I CAN'T THIN STRIGHT. MAYBE I WAS TO HARD ON JEREMY. I'M SO STUPID! I CAN'T BELIVE I BROKE UP WITH HIM VER SOME STUPID THING TAE KYUNG STARTED. BUT HE DID CHEAT ON YOU MORE THAN ONCE. BUT YOU TECHINALLY CHEATED ON HIM TO.**

**"SHIN WOO?"**

**"GO AWAY"**

**'CAN I PLEASE TALK TO YOU"**

**"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU JEREMY."**

**"PLEASEE IT WILL ONLY TAKE A MINUTE"**

**"FINE."**

**"HYUNG I-I'M SO SORRY THATB I HURT YOU. I NEVER MENT TO.****?"**

**"CAN YOU JUST TELL ME HOW THIS HAPPEN?"**

**"WELL IT STATE WHEN I TOLD TAE KYUNG THAT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AT THE AIRPORT. AND I DIDN'T SAY IT BACK. THEN HE K-KISSED ME. AND WE GOT CAUGHT. PRESIDENT AHN THOUGHT THAT WE SHOUL CONFESS OUR 'RELATIONSHIP' AND THEN THAT'S WHEN THINGS STARTED TO GET OUT OF HAND."**

**"I LOVE YOU JEREMY. AND IF YOU REALLY DO ONLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME. WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO TAKE ME BACK?"**

**"SHIN WOO. ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE'RE BACK TOGETHER?"**

**"YEAH"**

**"I LOVE YOU"**

** I PULL JEREMY IN FOR A KISS. I MISSED KISSING HIM. BUT THEN SOMEONE CLEARS THEIR THROUGHT AND WE BEARK AWAY.**

**"PRESIDENT AHN, REPORTER KIM."**

**"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!**

**"W-WE'RE UM..."**

**"SHIN WOO I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HERE. BUT YOU CAN'T GO AROUND KISSING OTHER PEOPLES BOYFRIENDS. IF TAE KYUNG WAS HERE HE'D BE FURIOUS."**

**"FURIOUS ABOUT WHAT?"**

**"HWANG TAE KYUNG WHY ARE YOU BACK?"**

**JEREMY'S POV**

**OH NO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO. **

**"WHY WOULD I BE MAD JEREMY?"**

**"SHIN WOO A-AN-ND I W-WE-"**

**"I KISSED JEREMY"**

**"AND?"**

**"AND I TOLD HI I LOVED HIM."**

**"JEREMY DO YOU LOV SHIN WOO"**

**WHY TAE KYUNG? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM. IF I SAY YES I GET MY BOYFRIEND BACK AND THIS CAN ALL END. BUT TAE KYUNG WIL BE HEART BROKEN. AND IF I SAY NO SHIN WOO WILL BE HEART BROKEN. I CAN ONLY THINK OF ONE THING TO DO. I FAINT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHIN WOO'S POV**

**I HOPE JEREMYS OK. HE'S NEVER FAINTED BEFORE. DOES THAT MEAN HE FAKED IT?**

**"SHIN WOO"**

**"HWANG TAE KYUNG."**

**"CAN I TALK TO YOU?"**

**"SURE"**

**MENS ROOM**

**"WHY?"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"WHY DID YOU TELL JEREMY YOU LOVED HIM?"**

**"BECAUSE I DO. I HAVE THIS INTIRE TIME."**

**"IT'S NOT FAIR. HE ALWAYS PICKS YOU. I HAVE NO ONE"**

**"TAE KYUNG. DON'T YOU THINK IT'S HARD ON JEREMY TO. HE'S SUFFERING."**

**"YOU'RE RIGHT. IT'S ALL MY FAULT"**

**"I WOULDN'T SAY THAT. I MEAN YOU MAY BE A JERK BUT YOU'RE NOT HEARTLESS."**

**"THANKS."**

**"YOU REALLY LOVE JEREMY?"**

**"YES"**

**"THEN LETS ASK HIM WHO HE LOVES"**

**'WE ALREADY TRIED THAT"**

**"IT'LL WORK THIS TIME"**

**"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"**

**"I KNOW JEREMY"**

**JEREMY'S POV**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY ASKED ME THAT. THERE'S NO WAY I COULD HAVE SAID THAT HONESTLY. **

**"JEREMY YOU'RE AWAKE." SHIN WOO SAYS COMMING INTO THE ROOM.**

**"SHIN WOO I'M SORRY FOR MAKING EVERYONE WORRY."**

**"I KNOW WHY YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THAT QUESTION SO I'LL ASK YOU. AND I WANT YOU TO BE HONEST."**

**"SHIN WOO..."**

**"JEREMY. DO YOU LOVE TAE KYUNG?"**

**"SHIN WOO HYUNG. I LOVE YOU"**

**"JEREMY I NEED YOU TO BE COMPLETLY HONEST."**

**"I LOVE YOU SHIN WOO. AND I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOU."**

**"WHAT ABOUT TAE KYUNG?"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"YOU DON'T LOVE HIM. WHAT ABOUT HIS FEELINGS."**

**"I AM SORRY TO TAE KYUNG BUT DIDN'T YOU TELL ME O BE HONEST?"**

**" I DID"**

**"DO YOU LOVE ME?"**

**"OF COURSE I DO"**

**"THEN KISS ME."**

**SHIN WO'S POV**

**I LEAN OVER TO JEREMY'S SIDE AND I PRESS MY LIPS TO HIS. WE HEAR THE DOOR OPEAN AND WE PULL APART AND WE A FACED TO SEE REPORTER KIM.**

**"REPORTER KIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

**"I-I CAME CAUSE I HEARD THAT JEREMY-SHII WAS IN THE HOSTIBLE."**

**"I GUESS YOU SAW WHAT JUST HAPPEN?"**

**"YES"**

**"PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE."**

**"YEAH I WONT"**

**NEXT WEEK**

**"SHIN WOO! TAE KYUNG IN HERE NOW!"**

**"WHAT IS IT PRESINDENT AHN?"**

**"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SHIN WOO"**

**HE THROWS DOWN A MAGIZINE WITH JEREMY AND I KISSING. "I UM..."**

**"SHIN WOO. I NEED OU TO BE HONEST. DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR JEREMY?"**

**"I-I DO."**

**"DOES HE HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU?"**

**SHOULD I TELL HIM THE TRUTH OR LEAVE HIM QUESTIONING. "J-JEREMY LOVES TAE KYUNG BUT HE HAS FEELINGS FOR ME"**


	7. Chapter 7 LIES OR TRUTH?

**JEREMY'S POV**

**SHIN WOO COMES BUSTING IN THROUGH MY ROOM DOOR. **

**"JEEMY WE HAVE A HUDGE PROBLEM!"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"YOU KNOW THE OTHER DAY WHEN WE KISSED? WELL IT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN IN THE NEWS"**

**"WHAT?! OH NO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"**

**" WHY DON'T TELL THE TRUTH."**

**"SHIN WOO YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT."**

**"WHY NOT? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU LOVE HWANG TAE KYUNG."**

**"I KNOW BUT WHAT WILL PEOPLE THINK HOW WOULD IT EFFECT THE BAND?"**

**"YOU'RE RIGHT.'**

**"SO WHAT DO WE DO NOW."**

**'WELL START COMMING UP WITH SOME LIES BECAUSE WE HAVE A CONFRENCE IN 5 MINUTES."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I KNOW IT'S A SHRT AMOUNT OF TIME BUT WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING."**

**"OK"**

**"LOOK I KNOW THIS IS ALOT OF PRESSURE BUT WE CAN GET THROUGHT THIS."**

**"THANKS."**

**PRESS CONFRENCE**

**I FEEL LIKE SOMETHINGS GOING TO GO WRONG. I JUST WANT THIS TO BE OVER. **

**"LET THE CONFRENCE BEGING."**

**'SHIN WOO ARE YOU LOVE WITH JEREMY."**

**"ARE YOU GAY?!"**

**"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO TAE KYUNG AND JEREMY'S RELATIONSHIP?"**

**THE QUESTIONS THEY SHOUT OUT ARE ALL NERVE RECKING.**

**"ONE AT A TIME SHIN WOO HOW DO YOU RESPOND?"**

**"I'M A PROUD GAY MAN. AND I DO LOVE JERMEY. BUT HE TAE KYUNG ARE IN LOVE BUT AS YOU KNOW I DON'T GIVE UP ON WHAT I WANT."**

**"JEREMY."**

**HOW DOI ANSWER? "I-I UM... SHIN WOO HYUNG IS RIGHT TAE KYUNG LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM. BUT I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING TOWRDS SHIN WOO. I THINK THAT HE'S A RELLY GOOD HYUNG."**

**"OK. I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT THERE;S A SUPRISE GUEST. MR. HWANG TAE KYUNG."**

**"HWANG TAE KYUNG!" THAY SCREAM OUT. **

**"HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT YOUR BANDMATE LOVING YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"**

**"HOW ABOUT THEM KISSING?!"**

**"WILL YOU AND JEREMY BREAK UP?"**

**"TAE YKUNG YOUR RESPONS."**

**"SHIN WOO IS A VERY NICE GUY. AND I FEEL THAT IT'S OK FOR HIM TO BE IN LOVE. BUT HIM KISSING JEREMY ISN'T SOMETHING I CAN BE OK WITH."**

**"WHAT ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP?"**

**"I THAT DEPENDS ON JEREMY'S ANSWER."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD END THIS RELATIONSHIP?"**

**"I-I..." I LOOK AT SHIN WOO AND TAE KYUNG. THAY BOTH LOVE ME BUT I ONLY LOVE ONE. THEY BOTH GET HURT IF I PICK THE PERSON I LOVE. TAE KYUNG LEANS OVER TO ME AND WISPERS."YOU CAN END IT ALL RIGHT HERE." I LOOK AT HIM. HE'S HOLDING IN ALL THAT PAIN. THIS IS THE ONE THING I CAN DO FOR HIM. "I LOVE TAE KYUNG AND I DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE RELATIONSHIP WE HAVE." SHIN WOO LOOKS HURT. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I DIDN'T END THIS.**

**"SO WHAT ABOUT YOU AND SHIN WOO?"**

**"WE KNOW WHAT WE DID WAS WRONG BUT LOVING SOMEONE ISN'T A CRIME IS IT?" SHIN WOO ASKED.**


	8. Chapter 8 I'M SORRY

**SHIN WOO'S POV**

**HE CAN'T MEAN THAT? HE STILL LOVES ME RIGHT? AFTER THE CONFRENCEWE GO BACK HOME. **

**"SHIN WOO" HE CALLS**

**"WHAT JEREMY?"**

**"CAN WE TALK FOR A MINUTE?"**

**"WHY?"**

**"PLEASE SHIN WOO"**

**"FINE"**

**WE GO UP TO MY ROOM. **

**"I'M SO SORRY."**

**"WHY ARE YOU apologizing?"**

**"BECAUSE THIS IS ALL MY FAULT."**

**"NO IT'S NOT"**

**"YES IT IS. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET TAE KYUNG KISS ME."**

**"LOOK JEREMY YOU CCAN END THIS WHENEVER YOU WANT"**

**"I KNOW BUT I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS HAPPENING."**

**"WHAT''S HAPPENING."**

**"I THOUGHT THAT I'D ALWAYS LOVE YOU BUT NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO"**

**"JEREMY DO YOU LOVETAE KYUNG?"**

**"I DO"  
"HOW LONG?"**

**"EVER SINCE I MET HIM"**

**"THEN WAS OUR LOVE FAKE?"**

**"NO! NO SHIN WOO I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AFTER TAE KYUNG REJECTED ME."**

**"BUT WHY NOW. YOU'VE BEEN TELLING ME THAT YOU LOVED ME. WAS THAT A LIE."**

**"NO SHIN WOO I'M JUST REALLY CONFUSED."**

**"WELL I'M NOT! JEREMY I LOVE YOU BUT YOU CAN'T SEE THAT I'M HURTING HERE."**

**"SHIN WOO"**

**"I HATE YOU JEREMY. DON'T TALK,TOUCH,OR EVEN LOOK AT ME. YOU'RE DEAD TO ME"**

**"SHIN WOO I-"**

**"GET OUT"**

**"HYUNG"**

**"OUT GET OUT!"**

**NEXT DAY JEREMY'S POV**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I MESSED ALL OF THIS UP. I LOVE SHIN WOO BUT I LOVE TAE KYUNG MORE. I LIEDTO HIM. IHURT HIM.**

**"JEREMY"**

**"HEY MI NAM"**

**"WHAT'S WRONG?"**

**"I'M CONFUSED"**

**"ABOUT WHAT?"**

**"MY FEELINGS"**

**"WHY?"**

**"I'M IN LOVE WITH 2 PEOPLE BUT I DON'T KNOW WICH ONE IS REAL."**

**"FOLLOW YOUR HEART."**

**"THANKS BUT I DON'T THINK THAT'S GOING TO WORK."**

**'WHY NOT"**

**"MY HEART STARTED THIS MESS."**

**"LOOK JEREMY YOU KNOW WHO YOU TRULY LOVE. AND IF IT'S WRONG WHO CARES YOU LOVE THEM."**

**"THANKS."**

**"BYE"**

**"YOU'RE A REALLY GOOD FRIEND MI NAM."**

**"I'M GOING TO REALLY MMISS YOU JEREMY"**

**"I'LL MISS YOU TO"**

**"OPPA'S GOING TO COME TOMMOROW I'LL BE GONE TONIGHT."**

**"DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?"**

**"YEAH I MADE A PROMISE."**

**"GOODBYE GO MI NAM"**

**"GOOD BYE JEREMY"**

**LATER**

**"JEREMY"**

**"YEA?"**

**"PRES. AHN WANTS YOU TO SING A SONG THAT EXPRESSES YOUR FEELINGS"**

**"WHY?"**

**"SO PEOPLE KNOW THAT YOU'RE OK"**

**"OK"**

**WHAT SONG SHOULD I SING? I'M REALLY SAD. MAYBE...OH! PERFECT!**

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

I CRIED HALF-WAY THROUGH THE SONG. I DIDN'T RELIZE THAT THERE WAS A CAMERA IN FRONT OFME UNTILL THE END. MAYBE I SHOULD FOLLOW MY HEART. EITHER WAY I KNOW SOMEONE'S GOING TO GET HURT. "I LOVE YOU SHIN WOO" I WISPER.

**"**


	9. Chapter 9THE TRUTH COMES OUT

JEREMY'S POV

"JEREMY!" I HEAR PRES. AHN YELL.

"YES?" I SAY.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"YOU'RE VIDEO. THAT YOU MADE WHY WOULD YOU SAY YOU LOVE SHIN WOO."

"MAYBE BECAUSE IT'S TRUE."

"WHAT?!"

"PRES, AHN I KNOW THIS MIGHT RUIEN WHAT YOU THINK TAE KYUNG AND I HAVE BUT I LOVE SHIN WOO AND I CAN'T BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE I DON'T LOVE. I LOVE SHIN WOO SO MUCH THAT I FEEL THAT I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT HIM."

"YOU REALLY FEEL THAT WAY JEREMY?"

MY EYE'S WIDEN AT THE SOUND OF SHIN WOO'S VOICE. "OF COURSE I DO" I SAY TURNING TO HIM. "I LOVE YOU SHIN WOO AND I'M SO SORRY I HURT YOU."

"WHAT ABOUT TAE KYUNG."

I LOOK SHIN WOO IN THE EYES AND I TELL HIM. "I'M NOT HAPPY WITH TAE KYUNG. YOU'RE AMAZING SHIN WOO AND JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME IS WHY I LOVE YOU."

"JEREMY ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME?"

"OF COURSE SHIN WOO. YOU ARE MY ONE TRUE LOVE AND I'D NEVER TRADE YOU FOR ANYONE."

TAE KYUNG'S POV

"OF COURSE SHIN WOO. YOU ARE MY ONE TRUE LOVE AND I'D NEVER TRADE YOU FOR ANYONE."

WOW I GUESS HE REALLY DOES LOVE SHIN WOO MORE? THEN SHOULD I JUST STOP OUR FAKE RELATIONSHIP? IT WOULD BE THE RIGHT THING TO DO.

"HYUNG-NIM"

"GO MI NAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"WHY DOESN'T JEREMY LOVE YOU?"

"WHAAT?!"

"HE LOVES SHIN WOO BUT YOU'RE DATING HIM. WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE YOU?"

"HE'S NEVER REALLY LOVED ME. BUT I LOVE HIM. AND I CAN'T FORCE HIM TO LOVE ME. IF HE LOVES ME HE'LL KNOW WITH TIME."

SHIN WOO'S POV

"I LOVE YOU JEREMY"

"I LOVE YOU TO."

"JEREMY IF WE'RE GOING TO START DATING AGAIN. I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED ON MY TRIP."

"OK"

"UM... WHEN I WAS ON MY TRIP I RAN INTO ONE OF MY FRIENDS THEY TOLD ME THAT THEY SORT OF...LOVED ME. AND I KINDA OF KISSED THEM."

"OH...DID YOU FEEL ANYTHING?"

"JUST REGRET."

"WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU KISS ME?"

"I FEEL HAPPINESS."

"I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING TO. UM... WHEN TAE KYUNG STRTEED THIS THING AND WE KISSED IT WAS HEATED FAST AND AT TIMES WE WERE VERY CLOSE TO HAVING SEX."

(I'LL POST THAT CHAPTER AT THE END)

"REALLY?"

"YEAH..."

"UM...DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU."

"JUST THAT I WOULD HAVE RUIEND MY FIRST TIME."

"I LOVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TO. BUT SHOULD WE ANNOUNCE THAT WE'RE DATING?"

"I GUESS. BUT AREN'T PEOPLE GOING TO BE MAD?"

"I DON'T CARE. I JUST CARE ABOUT SPENDING MY LIFE WITH YOU."


End file.
